It's the End of the World
by Whip-Owl
Summary: . . . As we know it. The clans time is setting like the sun. With poisoned food, more twolegs than usual, and dog attacks, their end seems inevitable. And this is not helped with a rogue trying to end it even faster.
1. Allegencies

Allegiances

(Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. So, this story is what won on my 'what story next' poll. However I will be putting that poll up again, encouraging people to vote here. Anyway, obviously this allegiances doesn't have every cat alive, just all of them that have any importance to the story and a few extras. I might add more later. Also, though this works on its own it does have two repeat cats from the Warriors series I'm working on. I'd call it a super addition, but then I'd have her entire life, which I don't.)

Thunderclan

Leader: Canyonstar-brown striped tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Hawkeyes- brown tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Bluefeather-blue gray she cat with blue eyes

Warriors: Berryblossom-orange striped she cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Vexpaw)

Grassroots-brown she cat with green eyes

Apprentices: Vexpaw-black tom with yellow eyes

Kits: Milkkit-white she cat with blue eyes

Shadowclan

Leader: Echostar-gray she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Icicledrip-white she cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Scarredheart-dark redish she cat with yellow eyes

Warriors: Metalclaw-gray striped tom with blue eyes and one macanical leg

Ruffletail-black she cat with blue eyes

Kits: Bubblekit-bluish gray she cat with blue eyes

Windclan

Leader: Omenstar-gray tom with gray eyes

Deputy: Fleckednose-long haired brown striped tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Creamcoat-cream colored she cat with blue eyes

Warriors: Whispervoice-gray she cat with green eyes

Wishfall-bluish black she cat with blue eyes

Bronzestone-brown tom with blue eyes, one glazed over. (Apprentice: Salamanderpaw)

Nutshell-brown tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices: Salamanderpaw-dark brown tom with green eyes

Riverclan

Leader: Mintstar-black with greenish tint she cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Pineneedle-black tom with green eyes

Deptuy: Finchwing-brown striped she cat with yellow eyes

Warriors: Lostwhisker-white tom with blue eyes (Apprentice: Blurpaw)

Pinknose-white she cat with blue eyes

Apprentices: Blurpaw-white and black tom with yellow eyes

Crinklepaw-yellow she cat with gray eyes

Elders: Silentsnow-white she cat with one yellow eye and one blue eye

Cats Outside the Clan

Jangle-cream colored tom with green eyes. Kitty-pet

Jingle-cream colored she cat with blue eyes. Kitty-pet

Ghost-gray she cat with gray eyes. Rogue


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Come on Whispervoice you can do it!" Jingle shouted.

She was encouraging, something Whispervoice could really use, but she didn't know anything about kitting. She's even told Whispervoice she couldn't have kits. That much wasn't comforting. Whispervoice couldn't talk, she was too busy biting on the stick she'd had Jingle get, but she kept looking back, trying to get Jingle to pay attention, so she'd help when the kits were born.

Whispervoice let out one more little yowl, and the kit slid out. It was a tom. "Like him. . ." Whispervoice panted. "The wrong way. . ."

"But, why?" Jingle asked.

Whispervoice was too tired to respond. She just gave Jingle a 'do it' look. Jingle got the hint. She began licking the tom backwards.

Whispervoice waited for the pain to start back up, but it didn't. That kit was the only one. _Just like with Fleckednose. _She thought sadly. Whispervoice lifted herself up a little bit and shoved her new kit closer so he could nurse.

"Oh he's cute." Jingle complimented. "What are you going to name him?"

Whispervoice smiled, knowing how well Jingle meant. And it meant she wouldn't be alone to reaise this kit. She was a clan cat, and she couldn't' stand the thought of being alone.

Then she looked at her kit. He had black fur and blue eyes. Odd, he didn't look much like either of his parents. "I think I'll name him sunset."

To her surprise Jingle looked confused. "Sunset? But don't clan kits names' end in kit?" She asked.

"They do." Whispervoice confirmed. "But he's not a clan cat. The time of the clan cats has set like the sun."

(Ugh. Short chapter. Sorry, some chapters are going to be short like this. I've tried long chapters and always have such a hard time with them.)


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Finchwing's name was originally something else, but then I realized it made her seem Marry Sueish. So, if she's ever called something else, that why. Tell me and I'll fix it.)

The attack was everywhere. Dogs. Dogs barking, dogs tearing cats up. Whispervoice couldn't keep up. She knew she had too, but she was slow, especially by Windclan standards. Her eyes kept darting around, but there was too much to take in, and she couldn't figure out what to do. She'd never been the best warrior.

Of course, even with the efforts of her fellow clanmates a dog was bound to notice her eventually. One grabbed her in its jaws and began shaking. Whispervoice let out a little yelp, and clawed at the dog. _Aim for the eyes. _She told herself. That much was easy. Compared to the rest of the thick furred creature, the eyes flashed out obviously. She swung her claws at them. The dog shut its eyes, though a little blood squirted out of them, and howled, letting go of Whispervoice.

Whispervoice scrambled to her feet again and faced the dog. It growled. Then it launched itself at Whispervoice again. She leapt to the side and gave it a kick in the face. The kick hit, but the dog grabbed her foot and swung her into the air.

As suddenly as it had grabbed her, it let go. Whispervoice was flung to the side. She turned around and looked up at the dog she'd been fighting. Fleckednose, her mate, had saved her. Whispervoice smiled.

The smile didn't last long. Fleckednose was a better fighter than her, but he'd been fighting longer than her and was tiring. So when the spun around to Fleckednose and snapped out at him, Fleckednose couldn't get away in time. The dog was aiming for his stomach, Fleckednose tried to dodge, the dog grabbed his chest instead.

"No!" Whispervoice cried. It was one of the few times her voice went above a whisper, but she didn't really notice. She charged at the dog. No defensive attacks this time. She leapt up and dug her claws through its neck.

The dog let go of Fleckednose and staggered to the side. It fell. It didn't get up again. Whispervoice ran over to her mate. "Fleckednose," She whispered, "Fleckednose can you hear me?"

Fleckednose lifted his head shakily. Whispervoice could tell it was bad. His chest was bleeding badly, and it was bent in funnily, the dog has clearly broken a number of ribs. "Fleckednose, you're going to be alright." Whispervoice lied. "I'll get Creamcoat."

"It's okay Whispervoice." Fleckednose said. Whispervoice almost broke into tears when he spoke. His voice had gotten as soft as hers. "I'll go to my sister." That wasn't comforting either. His sister was in Starclan.

"No. No Fleckednose you're not going to die." Whispervoice shook her head, tears welling up.

"I love you too." Fleckednose said. That was the last thing he said. His chest rose and fell weakly a bit more, but

Whispervoice sniffled. She buried her head in his fur. She was dragged out of her sorrow by the sound of a dog coming at her. She lifted her head. A dog was standing nearby. It was ready to attack.

_Well so am I. _Whispervoice thought. She stepped in front of Fleckednose. "Don't you dare touch him." She growled lowly.

The dog charged. She leapt out of the way. The dog spun around to face her, and she clawed its face. Then she heard Wishfall yowl in pain. Whispervoice, keeping one eye on the dog flicked her gaze towards Wishfall. She couldn't find her, but she could find a lot of other cats, and things didn't look good. They were losing to the dogs.

That's when the dog she was fighting lunged. Whispervoice tried to get out of the way, but she couldn't in time. The dog caught her hind leg. Then it let go. Whispervoice had been saved again, and she wasn't the only one this time.

Riverclan had shown up! They were helping Windclan fight the dogs. With the efforts of the two clans, the dogs were chased away. "Yeah! And stay out!" Finchwing shouted.

Omenstar smiled slightly. "Thank you Mintstar said."

Mintstar gave him a single nod. "Of course Omenstar."

"If there's any way we can repay you, don't hesitate to ask." Omenstar offered.

"Yeah . . . about that. . ." Finchwing said, clearly hesitating to ask. "Well, we were wondering if, maybe, we could, uh. . ."

The cats were growing steadily impatient with her, at least Mintstar was. "We want to live in your territory." She said.

Whispervoice blinked. Minstar had said it so fast she almost wasn't sure she'd heard right. Omenstar didn't seem to have those doubts though. "What?!" He demanded, his voice hissing slightly.

"That's crazy." Wishfall said. It seemed Creamcoat had already come by and treated her wounds.

"We don't have much choice," Lostwhisker muttered miserably, "The poison rain has poisoned the river, killing all the fish."

"Look, we can help each other. Don't pretend you don't need help. If you didn't, you would've gotten rid of those dogs before we could get here." Mintstar pointed out.

Omenstar crouched down. She was right and he knew it. Whispervoice could see it in his eyes. He let out a tired sigh. "Fine. Get the cats you left at camp. Wishfall, stay here so you can escort them back." With that Omenstar got up and walked back towards camp.

The rest of Windclan started after him, Whispervoice slightly towards the back. "Mom! Mom did you see me? Did you see how well I fought those dogs?" Whispervoice's son, Salamanderpaw ran over, asking eagerly.

Whispervoice gave a weak smile. "Yes. You did wonderfully."

Salamanderpaw beamed. "Hey dad!" He turned. That's when he saw his dad's body. "Dad?" He walked over. He didn't realize until he was close that Fleckednose was dead. "Dad!" He cried. He lay his head into Fleckednose's shoulder. The same way Whispervoice had.

"We should take him back to camp." Whispervoice said, "And hold a vigil for him."

Omenstar nodded. "Of course." He and Nutshell came over and took Fleckednose's body away.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Whispervoice lost track of how long she sat in front of Fleckednose. She simply sat there. Other cats came and went, some offering their condolences, but she and Salamanderpaw were the only ones who stayed there the whole time.

Then Omenstar broke her out of her thoughts. "Oh where is Riverclan!?" He demanded. "We let them come here, and then they don't show up!" He passed back and forth for a while. Some Windclan cats exchanged glanced, but none of them knew what to tell him.

Finally Omenstar stopped. "I'm going to investigate. Whispervoice come with me." He started towards the exit.

For a second, Whispervoice thought she'd misheard, he'd spoken so fast. Once she realized she hadn't, she tried to object. "But-"

"Now!" Omenstar ordered, turning around and fixing her with a glare.

Whispervoice knew she couldn't argue. She got up and followed Omenstar, head and tail drooping. It was only much later, when she was in Starclan, Whispervoice found out Omenstar had good intentions. He was trying to distract them both from Fleckednose's death.

The two of them reached the border. Wishfall was standing, waiting too. "They haven't shown up." She said.

"Obviously." Omenstar replied.

"Can I go back to camp now?" Wishfall asked.

Omenstar nodded. "Go ahead. We'll see what happened to Riverclan."

Wishfall gave them both a nod and ran back towards camp.

Omenstar and Whispervoice meanwhile, continued across the border and into Riverclan. Whispervoice was a little worried, considering this was against the rules, but one look at Omenstar told her he wasn't worried.

They had to walk all the way to the river to find any cats. All of them were sitting at the bank, or most of them.

Omenstar walked up to Mintstar and coughed. Mintstar jumped. "Omenstar! I'm terribly sorry about this. It seems one of our elders is against this, and we've been having trouble getting her to come."

While she and Omenstar talked, Whispervoice crept curiously forward to a better view. She could see the Riverclan camp then. Pinknose had her head in the elders den, no doubt trying to convince the elder to come with them. She stuck her head out, backing away.

Whispervoice squinted. She walked forward. "Whispervoice." It was Omenstar who called, but she ignored him.

She went to the elders den. "I'm never leaving this camp you hear!" The elder was shouting. The mismatched eyes were an immediate tip off on who it was. It was Silentsnow. Unlike Whispervoice, her name clearly didn't have anything to do with her voice. She continued to shout. "This is my home!"

"But shouldn't your home be your clanmates? Not a place?" Whispervoice asked. Silentsnow stopped shouting and looked Whispervoice, cocking her head as if considering her. Whispervoice used the opportunity to press on. "We've all made sacrifices to live, this is just another."

She shouldn't have said anything. Silentsnow scoffed. "Yes, _just _another sacrifice to live. Well it's all in vain. The time of the clans will set like the sun. That's inevitable, and I won't put myself through all this work just to die."

Whispervoice stepped back then, like Pinknose. "Don't worry Whispervoice, it's not you." Mintstar assured her. Whispervoice hadn't heard her come over, but she supposed it wasn't very surprising. "Silentsnow has always been stubborn, we'll go now." She and Pinknose walked away.

Whispervoice followed them. "But what about Silentsnow?" She asked softly.

"We'll bring someone over with prey, when we catch it, later." Mintstar decided. She sighed and looked away, as if regretting the decision already. "I've known Silentsnow a long time." She didn't seem to be speaking to Whispervoice or Pinknose. "I don't want to leave her, but I can't get my whole clan killed because of one cat."


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Thank you for reviewing Stormfeather.)

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around!" Omenstar shouted. "We are having a meeting!"

Whispervoice tried to blink the sleep out of her eyes. It was hard. Between holding vigil for Fleckednose and going to Riverclan and back, she hadn't gotten much sleep.

Mintstar walked out of the leaders den. Omenstar had offered they share it, and with how crowded the warrior den had been, with two clans worth of warriors inside, she'd accepted. "Boy that must've been awkward." Pinknose muttered.

"As you all know, Riverclan will be staying with us. We will now be checking the Shadowclan border instead of theirs, and any prey we find in their territory we can have." Omenstar started.

"But don't count on finding much." Mintstar added.

Omenstar flicked a glance at her. He did it too fast for Whispervoice to try and read. "Also," He continued, "We have lost our deputy, Fleckednose. We all moarn his death, but we need a new deputy. Wishfall!" Wishfall looked up in surprise. "You have served this clan loyally and to the best of your ability. I would like you to consider being our new deputy?"

Wishfall bowed her head, still looking surprised. "Thank you Omenstar. I accept. And I'll serve this clan the best I can."

Omenstar nodded. "I'm sure you will. Now we need food. So Wishfall, lead a patrol with Bronzestone, Salamanderpaw, and" He looked around. "Pinknose."

Mintstar stiffened at the mention of one of her warriors, but she didn't object. Wishfall nodded, and led the warriors off, Pinknose seeming a little hesitant.

"We should also check the borders." Minstar pointed out. "Finchwing, take Lostwhisker, Blurpaw, and Whispervoice out for that."

Omenstar tensed. He looked like he was about to object, then thought better of it. He got up and went back into the leader's den. Mintstar knew she was supposed to follow.

Meanwhile, Whispervoice followed her patrol out of camp. They started towards Shadowclan first.

"How do you think this is going to end? With two leaders I mean." Lostwhisker asked the others.

Finchwing shook her head. "I think they're going to have to decide on who's more in charge." She said. She made an upset expression. "And since we're in Windclan territory, it will probably be Omenstar."

"Omenstar is a good leader." Whispervoice defended.

"Well that may be true but he's not _our _leader." Finchwing pointed out.

"Well you're still going to have to listen to him, no matter who's more in charge." Whispervoice said. "I just thought you should know he knows what he's doing."

"We have no doubt about that." Lostwhisker assured her. "It's just not what we're used to." Both Whispervoice and Whiptail opened their mouths. "And can we leave it at that." Lostwhisker continued.

Whipervoice and Finchwing looked at each other, agreeing simply by looks. Then Whispervoice nodded to Lostwhisker. Lostwhisker looked relieved.

They didn't have much time in silence before reaching the Riverclan border. Though no one would be marking it, the scent left from the day before was still strong. Whispervoice stopped on instinct.

Whiptail, Lostwhisker, and Blurpaw didn't take long to notice. They all turned around. "You coming Whispervoice?" Lostwhisker asked.

Whispervoice felt better once he'd asked, though it made her feel foolish to admit it. She nodded and crossed the border. _It's not really a border anymore. _Whispervoice reminded herself. _If you can ask them to get used to having Omenstar as their leader, you might as well get used to them living with Windclan._

There was only one other event worth mentioning on the way to Shadowclan. That was when they passed Riverclan's camp and saw Silentsnow. She peered out. "So, how's your plan going?" She asked loudly. Whispervoice was beginning to notice she was the opposite of her name, she was always loud.

"Pretty good actually." Finchwing shot back. "Sure you don't want to come?"

"Nope. I'm staying right where I am youngster."

Finchwing scowled, clearly not liking being called a youngster. Whispervoice looked at Silentsnow sadly. "I'm sorry we don't have any prey for you." She whispered.

Silentsnow laughed a croaky laugh. "How much food do you think I've had these past few moons? I won't miss a meal." She kept laughing.

Whispervoice moved away. Silentsnow was starting to scare her.

After that they made it to Shadowclan. Nothing interesting happened there. They marked the border and walked back towards Windclan territory. But they didn't go back to camp right away. They went to Thunderclan.

There were two Thunderclan cats in the forest, dangerously close to the border. Whispervoice recognized them as Hawkeyes and Grassroots. Finchwing leapt forward agressevily. "What are you doing here?"

Hawkeyes jumped and Grassroots bristled. "You can relaxe!" She snapped. "We're just checking the bor-Wait . . . aren't you from Riverclan?" She asked.

"None of your buissness!" Finchwing snapped. Whispervoice was seriously beginning to wonder why Whiptail was Riverclan deputy. It didn't seem like a good choice.

Hawkeyes turned towards Whispervoice. "Whispervoice, will you tell us what's going on?"

Whispervoice looked at the ground. "I'm sure you'll find out about it at the gathering."

Grassroots scoffed. "Oh that's classic you Whispervoice. Can't go against other cats now can we?"

Lostwhisker looked from the Thunderclan cats to Whispervoice. "Do you guys know each other?" He asked.

"Sort of." Whispervoice replied. She gave Grassroots a hard look. "Grassroots and I know each other particularly well, don't we?"

Grassroots turned, keeping her nose held high in the air. "Oh yes, we're old friends from apprentice age."

Hawkeyes meanwhile, was making a pained face, like he seriously didn't want to be there. "Let's just get back to marking the borders."

Finchwing nodded. "Good plan." She said. Both clans marked the border in silence, then headed back to their clans.

Finchwing let out a breath of relief once the Thunderclan cats had gone out of sight. "Thanks Whispervoice." At Whispervoice's questioning look Finchwing shrugged. "For not telling them we were living in your camp." She looked away and spoke hesitantly, "It would . . . make Riverclan look, well, weak."

So there had been method to Fincwhing's temper. They walked in silence for a while.

"So, you going to explain how you know Grassroots?" Lostwhisker asked.

Whispervoice gave him a thin smile. "She used to cross the border when we were apprentices."

Lostwhisker chuckled.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Whispervoice was low, crouching in the tall grass. She had picked up the scent of a rabbit, and yesterday's patrol groups hadn't gone so well. In total they'd only managed to catch one rabbit that was safe to eat.

The rabbit had just gotten into view. Whispervoice tensed and got ready to run out at it. Then someone else beat her to it. A gray cat with gray eyes. If the fact that Whispervoice didn't recognize her wasn't a big enough tip off, the scent definetly was. This cat wasn't from a clan.

Whispervoice got up and walked over to the cat. "Excuse me, I'm afraid you have to leave."

The cat looked up and narrowed her eyes. "And why should I?" She asked.

"Because this is clan territory, and we have to keep cats not in our clan out." Whispervoice sighed, looking at the ground. "Look, I don't want trouble. Just please leave, and leave the rabbit."

For a moment the cat looked like she was going to put up a fight. Then, slowly, she set the rabbit down and started walking away.

"Uh, that way leads to Thunderclan." Whispervoice told her.

The cat whirled around. She looked angry, but Whispervoice thought she could detect some fear in her eyes. "How many clans are there?" The cat asked.

"Four."

She let out an exsasperated sigh. "Fine. Could you lead me somewhere that won't drop me into another clan's lap then?"

Whispervoice nodded. "Of course." So she led the cat away. "I'm Whispervoice by the way." She said.

"They call me Ghost." The she-cat replied, looking away.

They woke in silence after that, but this was still a fairly long walk to the end of the territory, and eventually Ghost spoke to her again. "So, are you anything like the rogue group in the twoleg place." She had to be talking about the place near Shadowclan and Riverclan. It was fairly new.

"We're not like a rogue group." Whispervoice said. Her voice stayed quiet, but her tone icy. Then she asked, "Wait, there's a rogue group there?"

Ghost snorted. "You better believe it."

At that point they'd reached the end of the territory. Ghost smiled in an overly friendly manner. "Well, I guess I better go." She dashed off before Whispervoice could say anything else.

Whispervoice frowned, but there was nothing more to be done. She walked back towards camp, picking up the dead rabbit on the way back.

"Alright! Food!" Blurpaw cheered when she walked in.

Whispervoice smiled weakly, setting down the rabbit. Omenstar noticed she was troubled behind the smile. "Whispervoice, you alright?"

Whispervoice nodded. "Fine."

"Maybe you should go out again?"

Omenstar thought she was upset about Fleckednose. Well, she sort of was, but that wasn't the case right now. Whispervoice shook her head. "I think I'm going to take a little break, if that's alright with you."

"Of course." Omenstar sounded like he had been tired into defeat. "We have enough cats to keep the hunting patrols going." Then he got off to call together a patrol. Right now Mintstar was out checking the border.

Whispervoice meanwhile, walked to the warriors den, and took her break.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next few days passed without much incident. The cats from Riverclan and Windclan did seem to be doing better since they grouped together. Then one night, tragedy struck.

Whispervoice had had a fairly easy day, so it wasn't really a surprise she woke up in the middle of the night. Outside however, there was a surprise waiting. Salamanderpaw was sticking his head out of the apprentice den. "What are you two doing?" He hissed.

Two cats turned towards him. They were shrouded mostly in shadow, but Whispervoice could tell from their size they had to be Blurpaw and Crinklepaw. "We're getting food." Blurpaw breathed.

"Yeah, you should come with us." Crinklepaw added.

"What? Food, but-" Salamanderpaw stammered.

Crinklepaw sighed and if Whispervoice could see her better she would've seen her roll her eyes.

Blurpaw explained. "Look, we have to wait until everyone else is fed, and with food as scarce as it it's getting harder and harder to get _anything _to eat in the clans. If we didn't find other ways to get food, we probably would've starved by now."

_'Other ways'? _Whispervoice wondered. This didn't sound good.

"Well . . . okay." Salamanderpaw agreed. Whispervoice tried not to gasp. Had her kit just agreed to go with them? "I'll see what this way to get food of yours is."

"Great." Blurpaw said, being as loud as he dared. "This way." He and Crinklepaw left camp, Salamanderpaw following closely behind.

Whispervoice thought momentarily of waking up Omenstar, but she decided to wait. She didn't even know what their plan was yet. _I'll follow them. _She decided. She slipped out of the warriors den and looked outside of camp. The three cats were sprinting for Riverclan territory.

Whispervoice dashed after the. She was glad she was fast, otherwise she wouldn't have seen them leap into the reeds by the water. "And we are doing this why?" Salamanderpaw whispered.

"So the warriors won't catch us." Blurpaw replied.

"Good thing we made it here too." Crinklepaw added. "There aren't many places to hide in your territory." The three went off, going through the reeds.

Whispervoice couldn't see them, but they made enough noise she could follow them. And at some point their scent got stronger. Whispervoice suspected they took this path a lot.

They made it toe edge of Riverclan and stopped hiding in the plants. They ran into the new twoleg place. The three looked around the main thunderpath. It took a while before it was empty enough for them to cross, and then Whispervoice had to wait for it to clear again, since she was leaving distance between herself and them.

Whispervoice wasn't sure what had happened while she lost sight of them, she only knew what happened when she caught up. Crinklepaw was letting a twoleg rub her belly, with Blurpaw and Salamanderpaw standing off to the side. Eventually one of the twolegs gave Crinklepaw something to eat. She took it in her jaws and ran back to the toms.

The three began eating the twoleg food. "So, you think you're ready to try?" Blurpaw asked between bites.

"No he's not!" Whispervoice yelled, finally giving away her postion. She stepped behind them. All of them turned around with fear in their eyes, Salamanderpaw gasping. He knew it was rare to hear her yell.

_Good. _Whispervoice thought. _They should be scared. _"What are you doing here?!" She didn't wait for an answer. "Has it occurred to you you're breaking two rules of the warrior code. You're taking food from twolegs _and _eating before the kits and elders have been fed!"

"Yes I'm sure Silentsnow will be a terrible loss to the clan!" Blurpaw spat out. "You think we enjoy taking from twolegs? Or going to all the work of sneaking here every night? We have to risk our lives getting across thunderpath. Trust me, if we could think of an alternative we would. But Crinklepaw and I were going to starve in Riverclan territory."

Whispervoice sighed. She was always soft, and Blurpaw had a point. All the cats of Windclan were thin, but Salamanderpaw was the worst and Crinklepaw and Blurpaw were even thinner than him. She spoke again, but her voice had gotten quiet. "Alright, if you guys come back now, and don't go here again, I won't tell either of the leaders about this."

The three looked at each other. Blurpaw nodded. "Okay." He mumbled.

"I'll bring it to their attention you should be getting more food." Whispervoice told him as she turned around and started walking them back.

They followed. "I'm sorry mom." Salamanderpaw said. He meant it too.

Whispervoice shook her head. "It's okay. Let's just forget about it."


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Could someone aside from Stormfeather review? Or they could review again. I'm not picky.)

There was the dull sound of barking. It started off to far away for Whispervoice to recognize it. Then it got closer, and all too soon there were three dogs were on top of them. They were huge dogs, and Whispervoice knew they'd be no match for them. "Run." She told the apprentices.

The four of them ran away. Whispervoice led them into an alley in hopes of losing the dogs. It didn't work, and there was a fence in the alley. Luckily the fence was metal, they'd be able to climb it. On the way up a dog snatched onto Crinklepaw. She let out a scream. Salamanderpaw kicked the dog who had her with his hind legs. The dog let go and the four climbed to the top of the fence.

The dogs barked and jumped at them, but they couldn't reach and Whispervoice suspected they couldn't. "Okay, we're safe." She said.

She and the three apprentices scampered down the other side of the fence. For a moment the four of them could walk normally. Then they heard a terrified gasp. "Turn around!" Another cat warned them.

Whispervoice and the apprentices whirled around, just as the fence came down. _Fox dung! Weak fence!_ Whispervoice thought. She and the apprentices turned back around and started running away again. Whispervoice gave a nod to the cat who'd warned them, a cream colored kitty-pet peering out a window, a nod in thanks as they left.

They managed to keep away from the dogs, mostly by using their small size to take short cuts. But then they reached the thunderpath, the busy one. Monsters were roaring by.

"We don't have time to wait!" Crinklepaw all but sobbed.

"No, we never would've guessed." Blurrpaw snapped back sarcastically. Whispervoice still heard the panic in his voice.

"Hey! Clan cats! This way!" Whispervoice looked up. Ghost was standing in a tree on the other side of the thunderpath. She swung her head at the tree on their side. It looked like if they climbed up that tree they could safely cross to Ghost's side.

There wasn't time to consider anything else. Whispervoice dashed up the tree, followed by the apprentices. Salamanderpaw was almost at the crossing branches when Blurrpaw shoved him out of the way.

"Woah!" Salamanderpaw grabbed a different branch with his front paws to stop from falling down. At this point the dogs were underneath them, so Whispervoice spun around and grabbed him by the scruff to help him get back up.

Blurrpaw meanwhile was running across the branched. On the other side, Ghost looked nervous. Then the branch snapped. Blurrpaw let out a scream as he fell, hitting thunderpath. A monster roared past and ran over.

"NO!" Crinklepaw shrieked.

Salamanderpaw, who was now back in the tree, stared in wide eyed horror. Whispervoice met Ghost's look. She was the only one who didn't look shocked or horrified. She looked _relieved_.

"You." Whispervoice hissed. "You knew the branch was going to break."

"Wh-You killed him?" Crinklepaw panted.

"I set him up." Ghost corrected. "And he deserved it! As do all of you! I tested the clans, I moved the Shadowclan border. You guys are no better than the rogue group." She glared at them.

"You . . . you killed Blurrpaw because of Shadowclan and Thunderclan!" Crinklepaw screamed. "We're not even in those clans!" She dashed across the branches.

Whispervoice's eyes grew wide in fear that Crinklepaw would fall too. But it was amazing how different one's abilities were when they were angry. Crinklepaw made it across the gap. Ghost's eyes went wide and she screamed before Crinklepaw had even leapt on her. And leap on her she did. The two fell out of the tree.

The dogs noticed them. They tried to cross the street, then a monster whipped past. The dogs fled in fear.

Crinklepaw and Ghost meanwhile were fighting. Crinklepaw was being smarter with her attacks, Ghost was mostly attacking at random, but Ghost was older and Crinklepaw was going to lose if she didn't have help.

Whispervoice looked around. The thunderpath was going to be empty soon. She raced down, nudging Salamanderpaw for him to follow. She dashed across the thunderpath and slammed a claw across Ghost's face. Ghost fell back. She backed up, trembling hard when she saw she was up against two cats now. Crinklepaw hissed and lunged at her.

Ghost whirled around and dashed away, back across the thunderpath. They couldn't follow, the monsters were coming again.

_Where's Salamanderpaw? _Whispervoice thought in fear. She looked around. There he was. He had dragged Blurrpaw's body off thunderpath, but the more correct term was what was left of Blurrpaw's body. He had been run over multiple times by monsters.

Crinklepaw let out a choked sob. Whispervoice looked down with a sigh. "Come on, let's go back to camp."

* * *

"Omenstar, Mintstar?" Whispervoice, Salamanderpaw, and Crinklepaw stood at the enterance of the leader's den. It was Whispervoice who'd spoken.

Her voice was soft, but Omenstar was used to that and had become a light sleeper. He woke up and nudged Mintstar awake. "What is it Whispervoice?" Omenstar asked.

"I'm afraid I have some terrible news." Whispervoice said, looking at the ground. "The apprentices left camp in the hopes of catching some prey tonight. I was curious what they were doing, and followed them. And . . . a rogue was in the territory. She killed Blurrpaw."

"What?!" Mintstar said, waking up completely.

"Who was this rogue, and what did they look like?" Omenstar wanted to know. "We have to keep an eye out for them now."

Whispervoice nodded. "She's Ghost, she has gray fur and gray eyes."

Omenstar nodded. "Right . . . not many cats fit that description."

"We have to hold a vigil." Mintstar said. "Cats will be waking up soon anyway."

Whispervoice turned around in surprise. Sure enough, the sun was just starting to rise out.

The leaders walked out and called a meeting, and warned the clans about Ghost and a silent vigil for Blurrpaw. Whispervoice and the apprentices hadn't brought his body back, it would've given their lie away, but no one questioned that.

"You three can get some sleep." Omenstar offered. "You've had a busy night."

As much as they needed warriors, Whispervoice couldn't argue with that one. She yawned and stumbled back into the warriors den, going to sleep


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Windclan and Riverclan were the first clans to reach the island. Mintstar and Omenstar glanced at each other briefly. "Well, I suppose it's pointless to mingle." Mintstar joked weakly.

Omenstar gave a slight chuckle. "Agreed." Then he walked towards the trees, and climbed to his position.

Mintstar went up to her own, just Shadowclan entered. Thunderclan followed shortly after that. Canyonstar, Thunderclan's leader, spoke first. "Prey is running . . . well, in Thunderclan. Hawkeye is our new deputy." There were some cheers.

Whispervoice felt confused. What was wrong with Rainpoison? Aside from being named after the pheominon plaguing the clans, Rainpoison had seemed to be a good deputy. She always was so nice, and told so many jokes cats could forget their problems.

Looking around, Whispervoice didn't see Rainpoison at all. _Oh. _It clicked.

"Also," Canyonstar continued, "Shadowclan moved the border." He flashed an accusing glance at Echostar, who bristled a bit. "However we fought them off. That is all." He sat down.

Echostar stood up. "Greetings everyone. I'd say prey is running well in Shadowclan, but it's not running well in any clan so that would be a lie, now wouldn't it?" Her voice sounded a bit joking, but Echostar seemed unable to joke in entirety. No, she was accusing Canyonstar of lying, and bringing up how desperate the situation was for everyone. "Canyonstar, we need to borrow Bluefeather."

She said it so casually it took Whispervoice a second for the meaning to sink in. At that point Canyonstar had said a surprised 'What?' and Bluefeather had repeated it with more desperation. _And that is one of the many reasons you won't be a leader. _Whispervoice thought.

"Scarredheart is dead." Echostar said. She shrugged, but there was pain in her eyes. "Our medicine cat, Bluepaw," she nodded to the little apprentice in with the full grown medicine cats, "needs better training than what she has. And what she'd stuck with until we have a medicine cat."

"A partially trained medicine cat is better than none, which is what you seem to want to leave us with." Canyonstar growled.

"Is this going to be a problem?" Echostar asked in a threating voice. "Because if it, I can always get Metalclaw to bring her."

Metalclaw took a step back and looked at the ground. Everyone else at the gathering drew in a collective gasp and everything went deadly still. Metalclaw was no idle threat. He really had a metal claw, and that made him a deadly opponent if he used it.

The silence, however, gave Omenstar a chance to intervene. "Excuse me, but I believe I have a suggestion." He said. Echostar and Canyonstar snapped their heads towards him. "I was going to announce, when it was my turn, Riverclan is living with us right now." There were more gasps, and some whispers, at that. Mintstar's glare kept most of the talkers at bay though. Omenstar continued. "They're with us since the river is poisoned, and that's their main source of food. But the point is, we have two medicine cats, I'm sure we could give one to Shadowclan."

"Which one?" Echostar questioned.

"Riverclan is the one in our territory, I think they should be the ones to give up their medicine cat." The three leaders all turned to Mintstar.

She flashed a brief glare to Omenstar before nodding. "Alright. You can have Pineneedle. But you better not let any harm come to him."

Echostar nodded. "Wouldn't dream of it." She sounded like she meant it too.

With that, Canyonstar, Omenstar, and Mintstar sat back down, letting Echostar finish. "And we have _not _been moving the border."

"I smelled Shadowclan there myself. If-"

"I did not tell my warriors to change to border!" Echostar spat.

"Then maybe you should get better control of your warriors!" Canyonstar hissed.

"Maybe you should work on your lying." Echostar growled. She swung her head out to face the rest of the cat at gathering. "Shadowclan is done." She dropped back down.

After a silent pause, Omenstar got up. "Well, I've already announced our clan's biggest change." Omenstar said. "But we also have a new deputy, Wishfall." There were a few cheers, but just like when Canyonstar had announced Hawkeyes as new deputy, nobody was fooled. There was a new deputy because the old one was dead. "That is all." Omenstar sat down.

Mintstar stood up. "Yes, we have moved to Windclan's camp. However Omenstar seems to think we are weaker than we are. In fact, we came to Windclan to help with the dog attacks, they were losing one rather badly when we showed up."

Omenstar gave her a dark look through narrowed eyes. "The need for help is mutual." He snapped. "You have something else about your clan to say?"

"Just a few more things about how the borders work." Mintstar replied. "We and Windclan can and will still go into Riverclan territory, and we continue marking the border. I don't want to hear about Shadowclan trying to intrude."

"You won't." Echostar told her.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Yes, I know cats don't have eyebrows. If you have better wording let me know.)

"Canyonstar." Whispervoice whispered. "Canyonstar." She repeated with slightly more urgency.

Miraculsoulsy, Canyonstar heard her. He turned around. "Whispervoice isn't it?" He made sure. "From Windclan?" Whispervoice nodded. "Well, what can I help you with?"

"I think Echostar was telling the truth, Shadowclan didn't move the border." Canyonstar's eyebrows shot up. Before he could start yelling at her too, though she wasn't sure he would've she quickly went on. "There was a rogue named on Windclan territory, and she admitted to changing the Shadowclan border to find out if you'd fight over it."

Canyonstar nodded slowly. "A rogue named Ghost." He brought his focus back to her. "Thank you Whispervoice, I'll keep an eye out for that."

Whispervoice nodded. Then she turned around and ran to catch up with her clan.

"You think we'll get to stay?" Pinknose was whispering to Lostwhisker. "Mintstar really pushed it at the gathering."

"Omenstar won't be happy about that," Whispervoice told them, causing them both to give a little jump and turn towards her. "But he won't let you die for that."

Pinknose lifted her nose slightly. "We won't die without-"

"Pinkenose, let's just forget it for now." Lostwhisker suggested. He sounded tired.

Whispervoice couldn't blame him. They had to stay up fairly late hunting, and they wouldn't be getting much sleep after that meeting. They tried to regardless. Whispervoice watched the medicine den as she headed towards her own den.

Pineneedle had already gone back with Shadowclan, so Creamcoat had the den to herself again. Whispervoice didn't have much time to dwell on that though. She wanted to get some sleep.

Whispervoice entered the warriors den and fell asleep.

* * *

"Wishfall, Bronzestone, Pinknose, go out on a hunting patrol please." Omenstar ordered.

"Finchwing, Lostwhisker, and Whispervoice, go patrol the borders." Mintstar added.

Then Omenstar turned towards her, his expression mildly upset. "Whispervoice is _my _warrior. She is not going to check the Shadowclan border. That's Riverclan's job only."

Mintstar bristled. "Fine." She hissed. "Then Pinknose will go with them instead."

"Good! Whispervoice, go with Wishfall and Bronzestone instead." Omenstar snapped.

_This isn't good. _Whispervoice thought. A glance at the Riverclan cats revealed they agreed. Once they got out of camp Wishfall asked, "So, you think we can still hunt in Riverclan territory."

Bronzestone scoffed. "Does it matter? They don't have anything worth hunting there anyway."

"It matters." Whispervoice muttered. "We need to know how upset Mintstar is."

Bronzestone stuck his nose up a little. "She doesn't have anything to be upset for. We've been more than generous."

"Omenstar seems to think that's reason to stop." Whispervoice pointed out. "He could kick them out."

Bronzestone looked at her like she was crazy. He opened his mouth. "Guys, guys. Forget Riverclan for a moment." Wishfall interjected. "Right now, we have to hunt, or both clans are in trouble."

Neither of them could argue to that. Whispervoice began walking away from them, sniffing for food. She frowned. She could smell rabbit, but it was an old smell, old enough it might have already been caught.

Then Bronzestone let out a cry. Whispervoice dashed back towards his voice. "I don't believe it!" He was shouting. "Thunderclan has moved the border!"

Whispervoice sniffed. The border was there. That was a _huge _change. _And not one Thunderclan would make. _Whispervoice thought.

Wishfall bristled. "They owe us for getting Bluefeather out of trouble." She hissed. "Where are those fox hearts."

"They might not have moved the border." Whispervoice told the other two. Now they both looked at her like she was crazy, so she explained. "Ghost, the one who killed Blurrpaw, moved Shadowclan's border. She might've moved this one too."

"And how are we going to prove that one!" Bronzestone spat.

"Prove what?" They turned towards the new voice. It was Hawkeyes, with Grassroots again.

"I have a theory." Wishfall whispered to her clanmates. She then turned to address the Thunderclan cats. "Your border's changed. We were wondering if you moved it, or if it was a rogue."

"We didn't change it!" Grassroots objected. And she sounded like she was actually being honest for once.

Hawkeyes shook his head. "And Canyonstar didn't ask anyone to."

"Then you won't object as we change it back." Wishfall said, crossing the border. Hawkeyes gave her a look as if to show he was disgusted she doubted him. He and Grassroots didn't try to stop them though. They just stepped back to where the border used to be and let the three Windclan cats remark the border.

Once that was done the three turned around and walked away from the border. "Well, the rogue of yours is good, I'll give her that." Wishfall said. "Now let's go hunt."

"Oh right." Bronzestone laughed. "I forgot that's what we were doing."

Wishfall gave a purr of amusment and even Whispervoice smiled. Then they separated to hunt.

(Heads up to anyone who reads this. My moods are changing and with them the desire to work on Warrior fics. Updates will probably slow down.)


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

All things considered they hadn't done terribly. Whispervoice had managed to catch a mouse and Bronzestone a rabbit. The three walked back into camp. Inside Omenstar was lying near the fresh kill pile rithing around on the ground.

Whispervoice dropped her mouse. "Omenstar!" Wishfall cried. She ran over. "What's going on?"

"Some of the prey was poisoned." Creamcoat explained, dodge Omenstar's kicking legs.

"Well do something!" Wishfall ordered.

"I'm trying!" Creamcoat snapped back. She slammed her paws against Omenstar, trying to get him to puke up the prey. It didn't work. Omenstar's kicks slowed and eventually stopped altogether. All the cats bowed their heads.

Then Omenstar drew in a deep breath. The cats in the clearing relaxed. It hadn't been his last life. _Still, he doesn't have many left. _Whispervoice thought, frowning.

"Omenstar, are you alright?" Creamcoat asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Omenstar got up.

Bronzestone set his rabbit down. "I think I've lost my appitite." He joked.

"Oh. In that case. . ." Crinklepaw said, starting towards the rabbit.

She'd only been joking too, but Bronzestone exploded. "I was joking! I want to eat you dim witted apprentice!" He stepped closer in attack position. Crinklepaw's eyes grew wide and she stepped back in fear. "Do you believe everything you hear?!"

Crinklepaw shook her head, tears starting to appear in her eyes.

Then Omenstar stepped between them. "Enough of this! These are tough times, but fighting about it won't help things." He turned to the medicine cat. "Creamcoat, is their prey clean."

Creamcoat slid forward and investigated the rabbit and the mouse. "They're both good." She confirmed.

Omenstar nodded. "Good. Bronzestone, why don't you take the mouse to Silentsnow?"

Bronzestone glared. He snatched the mouse up and stomped out of camp.

"Silentsnow is from our clan, you just sent a warrior from _your _clan." Mintstar called out on him.

"What? Don't trust my warriors?" Omenstar asked.

"Oh I trust them, but do you trust my clan?"

Omenstar turned to her. "Of course." But his expression didn't match his words.

There was a long, long, pause. Mintstar eventually broke it. "Creamcoat, tonight you and the medicine cats go to moonpool, yes?" Creamcoat nodded. "Find out how Pineneedle is doing while you're there."

* * *

Whispervoice woke up in the night. She wasn't sure right away, then she saw the nest next to her was empty. Lostwhisker slept there. _What's he doing up? _She wondered. She got up and crept towards the enterance. Outside a cat was looking up at the sky. She couldn't see the exact details, but it was obviously Lostwhisker.

Whispervoice considered leaving him be and going back to sleep when Creamcoat came walking back into camp. She had a stunned look on her face and didn't seem to be paying attention to anything happening around her. That, and the fact that it was too early for Creamcoat to be back, bothered Whispervoice. She walked out. She would later realize that's what saved her life.

"Creamcoat, are you alright?" She whispered.

Her voice broke Lostwhisker out of his thoughts and he turned around, looking at them curiously. "No. No I'm not alright." Creamcoat replied, shaking her head. "I have to talk to Omenstar!"

"Right here." Omenstar spoke up. He and Mintstar were standing at the entrance of the leaders den. They both came down. "What is it?"

"Moonpool has clouded over!" Creamcoat exclaimed. Mintstar gasped and Omenstar's jaw dropped a bit. Creamcoat explained more thouroughly. "It turned all green and murky. We tried to contact Starclan anyway, but we couldn't."

Mintstar and Omenstar looked at each other. "What does this mean?" Lostwhisker breathed.

"It means, Starclan can no longer help us." Omenstar spoke. "We're on our own." Whispervoice gulped. She had heard the stories about Firestar saving the clans from Bloodclan, and the three saving the clans from Dark Forest, but there was no one around to save them now. Probably because this time, they weren't up against cats.

That's when the entire world lit up for a moment. It was probably for less than a second, but it felt longer than that.

BANG!

After that, the world was still.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Thank you to the Guest who's been reviewing.)

Whispervoice woke up with her face in the ground. She lifted it and coughed up the dirt. She looked around. It was morning, but there was some sort of haze in the air making it seem dark.

Then there was a gasping on the ground beside her. Whispervoice gasped and looked down. Mintstar was waking up, but something was wrong with her chest. Whispervoice suspected her ribs were broken. "Mintstar!" Lostwhisker choked.

Whispervoice turned. She hadn't even noticed Lostwhisker. Then Mintstar fell back into the ground. Lostwhisker became much more concerned. The two crouched lower. After a pause, Minstar returned. "Lostwhisker, Whispervoice, you have to get out of here. Something in the air . . . it's not right. . ." She breathed.

"But, what about you?" Lostwisker croaked.

Minstar didn't say anything. She just shook her head. Whispervoice could the weakness in her eyes, the fading. So it was no surprise when Minstar collapsed again, and this time did not get up. "Mintstar!" Lostwhisker yowled.

Whispervoice looked away. She wished she hadn't. It meant she had to look at Omenstar and Creamcoat, and both were most certainly dead. Omenstar hadn't had many lives, if Mintstar hadn't survived he couldn't. _So why did we? _Whispervoice wondered. Before she could try to figure it out, a strange scent came to her nose. It made it hard to breath. Whispervoice quickly realized it must be what Mintstar had been talking about.

"Come on." She told Lostwhisker, her own voice sounding funny too. "We have to get out of here."

Lostwhisker looked back down at his former leader. "But, what about the others?"

Whispervoice looked back towards the warriors den, and her eyes grew wide. It had collapsed. Judging by the gasp Lostwhisker gave, he saw too.

"There are no others." Whispervoice said. Though between her croaking sound and tears, she'd be amazed if Lostwhisker had understood.

He must've though. He walked up to Whispervoice and laid his tail comfortingly on her. "Come on. Let's go to Thunderclan." Whispervoice could only nod.

Later she wouldn't know how he did it, but Lostwhisker had picked a good direction. The haze and the smell started to fade as they left, which was good because Whispervoice suspected she would've suffocated if the haze had stayed. Lostwhisker must have felt the same way too, because his breathes became less labored.

When they reached Thunderclan's border they both stopped. The two looked at each other, and simultaneously shrugged. They crossed the border.

It was easier to breath in Thunderclan's territory, but it hadn't escaped the explosion. Several of the trees had fallen. One had fallen on a cat, an apprentice by the looks of him. Whispervoice quickly looked away when she saw him.

Suddenly Whispervoice stopped walking and turned towards the rocks. Lostwhisker took a while before he noticed she'd stopped walking. He stopped and peered back. "What is it?" He wanted to know.

"This is supposed to be the entrance to Thunderclan." She explained.

Lostwhisker's eyes grew a little wider. "Oh." He said.

"The entrance to Thunderclan is blocked." A voice gasped.

Both cats turned. Metalclaw was standing there, and Bubblepaw was crouched underneath him. She was the one who'd spoken.

"What are you doing here?" Lostwhisker wanted to know.

"I could ask you the same thing." Metalclaw shot back. Then he sighed. "Most of the cats in camp have. . ."

"Died?" Whispervoice offered.

Metalclaw nodded. Bubblepaw whimpered and nestled into his normal front leg.

Whispervoice nodded with understanding and sadness. "The same happened in our camp."

"Your camp actually." Lostwhisker pointed out coldly.

"I'm going to assume we're all here for the same reason then." Metalclaw said. "To see how Thunderclan is."

_That, and it's hard to breath in our territory. _Whispervoice thought. She and Lostwhisker exchanged glances. Even now, after all the clans had been hit so badly, neither of them wanted to admit that. Lostwhisker turned back to the Shadowclan cats and nodded. "It doesn't look like they're doing well though."

"What do we do?" Bubblepaw blubbered.

Metalclaw's sad face suddenly changed to determination. "Step aside." He ordered.

Whispervoice and Lostwhisker stepped out of the way. Bubblepaw crouched lower as he left her, as if afraid an eagle was going to swoop down and capture her. Whispervoice was mostly focusing on Metalclaw though, as he walked to the old entrance. She was curious about what he was going to do, but she suspected she already knew.

Metalclaw raised his his metal paw and swung it at the entrance. Some of the rocks cracked. He smashed repeatedly. Even with his claw it was considerably later in the day when they could finally get in.

The four dashed into Thunderclan camp and looked around. "Hello!" Lostwhisker shouted out. "Anybody in this place!?"

There was movement above. They all turned as Canyonstar came out from the leader's den. He looked relieved. "Good, you're alright."

"We're the only ones alright." Metalclaw murmured.

Canyonstar's eyes widened. "Everyone else is . . ." He swallowed with difficulty. "Dead?"

"No!" Bubblepaw shouted. "Ruffledtail is still alive! But she's hurt really badly. . . So we left her, she needs to rest. . ."

Canyonstar looked towards them with concentration. He stood a little straighter. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a meeting!"

The four cats exchanged glances, thinking he was crazy. Then there was the sound of struggling. "Hey! Help me out!" A muffled voice cried.

All the cats turned. It was coming from the nursery, but the nursery's entrance had mostly collapsed, there was only a small hole left. The four cats ran over and Whispervoice peered inside. The inside was just as open as before, which might explain how the kit, Milkkit if Whispervoice remembered correctly, was still alive.

Milkkit had her paw stretched out towards the exit, but most of her was still in the narrow part of the exit. "Help!" She repeated. "I'm stuck!" She squirmed a bit to try and get out.

"Bubblepaw's the smallest." Whispervoice gave a little jump as Canyonstar's voice came from behind. She hadn't heard him come up. "Let her get Milkkit out."

Whispervoice scrambled away from the hole and let Bubblepaw stick her head in. When she came back out she was holding Milkkit's scruff. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Milkkit nodded, trembling. "She just seems scared." Whispervoice said.

"Of course I'm scared!" Milkkit shouted. "I thought I was going to be barried alive!" She shoved herself into Bubblepaw's fur.

"Well we're all okay now." Canyonstar said. "And I have an announcement." All the cats turned towards him. "I think we should make a new clan, Formerclan. There simply aren't enough of us to go on living in separate clans. Maybe when there are more of us again, that can happen." He shook his head sadly. "Bubblepaw was training to be medicine cat, so that's what she'll be. And Metalclaw, I'd like you to be deputy."

"M-me." Metalclaw stammered. Canyonstar gave him a single nod. Metalclaw bowed his head. "Thank you Canyonstar, I accept."

"Alright. . . We should look for more survivors, but it's getting late. So first, let's get some sleep. We'll start the search in the morning." He headed back towards the leaders den.

"You can sleep in the medicine den with me if you'd like." Bubblepaw offered to Milkkit.

Milkkit shook her head. "Nah, I think it's pretty safe in the nursery. After all," she laughed, "We're the only two who can fit in there."

Bubblepaw nodded. "Alright." She moved nervously towards the medicine den. It occurred to Whispervoice Bubblepaw might've been more concerned about being alone than Milkkit.

"Come on." Metalclaw spoke, bringing her attention back to him and Lostwhisker. "We can sleep in their warriors den. It didn't collapse."

So the three entered. After figuring out, to their relief, there were no dead cats inside, the three cats went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Yeesh the last chapter was long. But it was 1 long chapter or 2 short ones.)

When Whispervoice woke up, she wasn't sure where she was. It didn't take long to remember. She got up. Lostwhisker was still sleeping. She was going to let him sleep until she saw him thrashing in his sleep. She frowned. He wasn't taking this well. Not that she could blame him, she was sad too, she just dealt with it differently.

Whispervoice walked over and nudged Lostwhisker awake. He screamed and shot up out of his nest. Whispervoice leapt back in surprise. Lostwhisker seemed to calm down once he was awake. He turned towards her. "Sorry Whispervoice."

"It's okay." She told him. "Let's just get outside."

The two of them walked out. Canyonstar was standing in the middle of camp. "Canyonstar, what can we do?" Whispervoice asked.

Canyonstar jumped a little. Clearly he had been distracted. "Ah, Whispervoice, Lostwhisker. You two should go back to your territory and see if there are any survivors. Metalcalw has already gone to do that, and I'll be out soon." He turned around. "So you might want to stay in there Milkkit."

Milkkit gave a little huff. She'd just gotten out of the nursery.

Canyonstar then turned to the medicine den. "Bubblepaw, will you be alright while we're gone?"

Bubblepaw nodded. "I'll be fine Canyonstar." She breathed. "But . . . you might want to hunt today too."

"Of course." Canyonstar said. It didn't sound like he'd thought of it before though. "If we find any prey while we're out, we'll bring it back."

Whispervoice and Lostwhisker nodded, then headed out of camp. "Well this is pointless." Lostwhisker said, rather harshly, once they left camp. "Everyone in our territories' were probably killed by air." He snarled.

Whispervoice tried not to react, but he was starting to scare her. "Let's look anyway." She suggested. Before she could say anything else Lostwhisker cut her off.

"Why?!" He demanded. "So we can see everyone dead again!? Didn't you have a son there?! Oh you really want to see his body lying around?! If so-"

Now it was her turn to interrupt him. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT!" She yelled. Whispervoice didn't yell very often, and now she was being loud even for a normal cat. "I saw my mate die in front of my eyes! The same with your apprentice!" Lostwhisker stepped back, looking hurt when she mentioned his mate. "But if there are survivors I don't want to leave them to die!"

Before Lostwhisker could speak again Whispervoice whirled around and stormed away from him, not really caring where she went. She was reaching the end of Thunderclan territory, the part that didn't border anything else, when her anger ran out, and she found herself getting tired. _I shouldn't have snapped like that. _Whispervoice thought. _Lostwhisker just lost his whole clan, he's probably not used to sadness like this. _Whispervoice shook her head, trying to shake away memories of death. Her mate, Blurrpaw, her parents. . .

Snap! Whispervoice lifted her head. She'd heard something above her. Then another snapping sound came, and a yowl. A cat came falling down from above. Considering the branch that came down with her she'd been climbing the tree tops.

"Ghost." Whispervoice growled, recognizing the rogue. Her voice came out a little scratchy, probably from the screaming.

Ghost gasped and looked up with sheer horror in her eyes. "Whispervoice." She breathed.

"You're not dead." They chorused.

Ghost got up. Whispervoice leapt into attack stance. "I should kill you." She snarled.

Ghost stepped back, walking into a fallen log, her tail dropped under her stomach in a sign of surrender. "No." She shook her head. "Y-you can't. You're not a good enough fighter."

"Whispervoice!" Both of them briefly moved their eyes towards the voice. It was Lostwhisker.

Whispervoice turned back towards Ghost. 'I'm not good enough, but he is.' Her expression said.

Ghost spun around and made a run for it. Whispervoice shot after her, but Ghost kicked up and hit Whispervoice's eyes. At the speed Whispervoice had been going it was an even harder than usual. Whispervoice sprawled along the ground, her eyes closed to cause less damage. She yowled in pain.

The next thing she knew Lostwhisker was helping her up. Whispervoice cracked her eyes open, blinking to clear any blood. "Whispervoice, are you okay?" Lostwhisker asked, looking at her in concern.

Whispervoice nodded. "Fine." She managed to say.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Me too." Whispervoice said. She quickly elaborated. "I shouldn't have lost my patience so quickly."

Lostwhisker shook his head. "I don't know much about having a kit, but I'm pretty sure if someone told me what I told you I'd be mad to."

Whispervoice sighed, looking away as much as she could through her slit eyes. "So, we're good?" She asked.

Lostwhisker nodded. "Good."

There was a pause. Whispervoice gave a weak smile which Lostwhisker returned. Then he said, "We better get you back. Bubblepaw will have to look at those eyes."

Whispervoice nodded, squinting. The two of them started back towards camp.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Okay, I think that just about does it." Bubblepaw said. She stepped back from Whispervoice.

The warrior opened her eyes completely. They were working fine. She smiled at Bubblepaw. "Thank you."

That's when Canyonstar walked inside. "Whispervoice, Lostwhisker, what are you doing back so early?"

"Uh, we're going back out. Whispervoice got hurt." Lostwhisker explained. He sounded condisending, and Whispervoice had to admit, Canyonstar should've been able to figure it out.

"Oh of course." Canyonstar said. "I'll just go."

Whispervoice watched him curiously. She followed. "Canyonstar?"

Canyonstar stopped close to the leader's den. "What is it?" He grumbled.

"Canyonstar, I hope you don't take this the wrong way but. . ."

"Oh what is it?" He asked.

"You don't seem like very good leader material." She said.

Canyonstar sighed looking away. "You're right. I'm not." He said. "I was never the last leader's first choice. Metalclaw killed the old deputy." Whispervoice gave a little gasp. "Of it wasn't on purpose." Canyonstar added at her horrified face. "As far as I'm aware, that's the first and only cat Metalclaw ever killed." He shook his head. "But the point is, the old leader didn't have much time to pick a new deputy. I was the best one who qualified." He spoke softer. "That's why I picked Poisonrain for deputy, she had so many more leader skills than me."

Whispervoice waited a moment, then she walked over and set her tail on him comfortingly. "Canyonstar, you might be leader, but most of us our warriors. We know how to handle ourselves well enough to balance out any of your mistakes."

Canyonstar chuckled. "Normally, I'd take that as an insult." Whispervoice opened her mouth to apologize, then Canyonstar put his tail up to her mouth to silence her. "But right now I think I'll take all the help I can get."

Whispervoice smiled.

"Whispervoice?" The two turned around. Lostwhisker had left the medicine den. "I was going back out to look for our clan mates. Want to come?"

"Okay." Whispervoice agreed. She and Lostwhisker walked out of camp and towards Windclan territory.

"So, Ghost lived did she?" Lostwhisker asked, not breaking stride.

_That's what I told you. _Whispervoice thought. She nodded and looked away.

"Don't worry," Lostwhisker growled, "We'll make sure she's killed."

Whispervoice smiled. She was going to tell him Ghost was terrified of him, when the sound of movement distracted her.

She snapped her head in the direction of it. They had made it to Windclan territory, but there were just enough trees to keep whoever it was hidden.

"Who's out there?!" Lostwhisker demanded. "Show yourself!"

"Lostwhisker?" A familiar voice called out in disbelief. The cat peered around a tree.

"Bronzestone." Whispervoice exclaimed softly. She ran towards him.

"Whispervoice? Is that really you?" Bronzestone asked.

Whispervoice could know see up close, his good eye had glazed over. He was completely blind. It was a good thing he couldn't see her then, so he wouldn't see her quick look of pity. "Yes Bronzestone, it's me." She said.

Bronzestone shook his head. "I thought I was the only one. I was out of camp when some smashed into the ground. And. . ." He gulped and seemed to be struggling with what to say.

"Well you weren't the only one." Lostwhisker said. He'd been coming over as they talked. "And we aren't the only three. There are more survivors at Thunderclan camp."

Bronzestone turned in his general direction. "Really?"

Lostwhisker started to nod, then corrected himself. "Yes. We were staying there, but Canyonstar said we should go out and look for survivors."

"Now we should go back." Whispervoice said.

The toms turned to her. "But there might be other survivors." Lostwhisker started to object.

"It's getting late again. We can look again tomorrow." Whispervoice argued.

Bronzestone shrugged. "I handled it out here this long, one night's not going to kill anyone."

Whispervoice felt a little sick. That was a bad choice of words. Lostwhisker glared, his eyes dangerously angry. Then it passed. "Fine. We'll go." He said stiffly.

The three started back. Before they reached Thunderclan territory there was another noise. Whispervoice snapped her head towards it. Once again, she didn't see anything. But she could hear ragged breath and there was a funny smell near. . .

Lostwhisker opened his mouth to call out. Bronzestone shoved his tail in his mouth. "Sh. Something's not right here." He said.

That was when the creature leapt out of the tall grass. Whispervoice, never one to scream out of fear, had time just to gasp before being knocked away by a huge paw. She rolled along the ground, looking up as soon as she stopped.

There was a creature standing there who looked a lot like a cat, but its fur was black, bristly, and missing in a few places, like it had been in a fire. Except anyone burnt that badly wouldn't be alive. It was also bigger and had red eyes.

Lostwhisker hissed and got into an attack stance. Then Bronzestone tried to attack. His aim was off thanks to being blind, and he slammed into Lostwhisker instead. The cat creature snatched onto Lostwhisker and started biting down on his spine.

Whispervoice charged forward and leapt onto the creature. It let go of Lostwhisker and snapped its head up, but it couldn't reach Whispervoice. It spun around, snapping for her. Whispervoice whimpered. Bronzestone used the sound to try and attack the creature again. His aim was off again. At least this time he managed to hit the creature, before it swung a paw of its own. Whispervoice tried to warn him, but she wasn't fast enough. The creature slammed Bronzestone over the head. It was stronger than its size suggested.

Whispervoice pushed herself further up on the creature. She'd been hoping that would leave a mark, but it didn't. She bit into its neck instead. That actually left a mark, but not a fatal one. The creature thrashed around, trying to get her off. It was starting to work.

Then Losthwhisker, who'd been lying on the ground gasping in pain on the ground, took a deep breath and shoved himself up enough to grab the creature's neck. They both bit down as hard as they could until the creature fell limp and stopped breathing. It was a very loud breather, so it was obvious when it stopped.

"What was that?!" Bronzestone wanted to know, staring at the creature in shock even though he couldn't see it.

Whispervoice shook her head. "I don't know." Then Lostwhisker fell back into the ground. "But we better get out of here before more show up."


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Working together, Whispervoice and Bronzestone had managed to get Lostwhisker back to camp and into the medicine den. Bubblepaw, who had just gotten Ruffledtail settled, had assured them his back wasn't broken. Ironically he'd be in less pain if that was the case.

Canyonstar climbed up onto high rock. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around!"

Whispervoice, Metalclaw, Lostwhisker, Bronzestone, and Bubblepaw came out of the dens and gathered around. Ruffledtail looked out of the medicine den, and Milkkit came partially out of the nursery.

"As you can tell, today has been successful. Bronzestone and Ruffledtail are with us now. I haven't found any more Thunderclan cats," He was not doing a good job hiding his pain, "But I have found some prey. Bubblepaw has already assured me it is not poisoned, and Milkkit has had her fill. The rest of you may finish it." He walked back into his den.

The cats still outside looked at the prey he'd found. It looked like a raven or something similar. Whispervoice frowned. Milkkit hadn't had much. She turned towards the nursery, but the kit had already disappeared inside, and Whispervoice knew she couldn't follow.

"Bronzestone! Let Bubblepaw eat first!" Lostwhisker was snapping.

"That's okay. I can wait." Bubblepaw whimpered.

"No you can't!" Lostwhisker shot back.

"And even if you can, that's not the way things are done in a clan." Metalclaw added, sound much kinder.

"I wasn't going to have much anyway." Bronzestone grumbled. He got up and walked away, towards the warriors den.

Bubblepaw looked at the prey miserably. In the end, she tore off a wing and took it back to share with Ruffledtail.

The remaining three cats shared what was left. Bronzestone never came back out for any.

* * *

Whispervoice woke up early the next day. It wasn't something she'd planned, perhaps she was just used to being up earlier than she need to.

Whispervoice tip toed out of the warriors den, being careful not to wake up the other warriors, and walked out into camp. She heard voices coming from inside the leader's den. Whispervoice looked up curiously. It occurred to her she hadn't seen Metalclaw in the warriors den. . .

Whispervoice climbed up and peered in the leaders den. Sure enough, he and Canyonstar were arguing. It wasn't a particularly heated argument, but it was one none the less.

"So what are you saying, we deny Milkkit from becoming an apprentice?" Metalclaw questioned.

Canyonstar shook his head vigorously. "Not at all." He told her. "It's just that we don't exactly have a clan for her to be loyal to, and we can't contact Starclan anymore."

"I agree with Metalclaw." Whispervoice spoke up.

Both toms jumped and spun towards her. It occurred to Whispervoice for the first time, maybe she shouldn't have done anything. Was she even allowed in here?

Luckily there was no need to worry. Canyonstar grinned. "I see you're quiet in more than your voice, now care to explain?"

"Well, you say we're supposed to be a clan until there are enough of us to have four clans again. If we're going to be a clan, we have to keep clan traditions, don't we?"

Canyonstar nodded slowly. "Alright, you two have spoken. I'll name Milkkit Milkpaw. But it'll be a while before she's the right age anyway."

There was the sound of staggered walking outside. "Ah, it appears Ruffledtail is back." Canyonstar announced.

The three cats walked out of the leader's den and looked down. Ruffledtail was limping across camp with moss in her mouth. "What was she doing out of camp?" Whispervoice whispered, thinking about her broken leg.

"She wanted to help with something, offered to get moss for the dens and herbs for Bubblepaw." Canyonstar explained.

And Ruffledtail wasn't the only one awake, everyone else was waking up and walking about camp. Canyonstar climbed down, Metalclaw and Whispervoice following him. "Metalclaw, lead a hunting patrol with Lostwhisker and Bronzestone." He ordered.

"Whispervoice and I will go on another one. I'd have someone check the borders but," He chuckled, "I don't think there's any need for that."

"But Canyonstar," Bronzestone objected, "I'm _blind_."

"Can you smell?" Canyonstar wanted to know.

"Well . . . yes." Bronzestone admitted.

"Then hunt!" Canyonstar snapped. "Ruffledtail can't walk and she's still volunteering to help. Great Starclan!"


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hunting wasn't going well. They were currently searching through Shadowclan territory. There wasn't much prey, and what was left was thin and some of it would probably be poisoned.

It was in a pause looking for more food Whispervoice asked, "So, what else is worrying you?"

Canyonstar turned to her. "Come again?"

"I can tell something's worrying you, it's in your face." Whispervoice said.

"You're very observant." Canyonstar informed her.

Whispervoice shrugged, looking away at the compliment. "I always tried to figure out what cats were thinking when they didn't say. I've needed to."

"Care to elaborate?"

Whispervoice gave her head a single shake. "Not really. But what about you, care to elaborate?"

Canyonstar sighed. "Promise you won't tell anyone else?"

Whispervoice swallowed. Then she looked at Canyonstar. "Promise."

"I lost a few lives in that . . . explosion. The problem is, I don't know how many I lost." Canyonstar explained. "I, I don't know how many I have left."

Whispervoice looked at him sympathetically, to not know when you'd be permantly dead like that. . . . "How many lives did you have before then?"

"Eight." Canyonstar cringed.

Whispervoice's eyes widened a little. He had something between seven and one lives.

"You won't tell?!" He wanted to know, panicing something.

"Of course not." Whispervoice assured him. "I told you I wouldn't, no need to ask again."

Canyonstar smiled. "I like you."

_Wait. How does he mean that? _Whispervoice wondered suddenly. Before she had time to find out Canyonstar put his tail on her chest to stop her. Whispervoice sniffed, and a small smile came across her face. He'd smelled more prey.

Both cats dropped down and started stalking it. It was a rabbit. Good, if they caught it, it would be a fair amount of meat. Then the rabbit's head snapped up and it started running away.

"Don't let it get away!" Canyonstar cried.

"That's my strong point." Whispervoice muttered. She was Windclan after all. She shot forward after the rabbit. Canyonstar tried to follow, but he wasn't as fast as her.

Whispervoice and the rabbit crossed into Riverclan and the rabbit kept running away from clan territory. Whispervoice didn't even notice until she felt the hard ground of the thunderpath beneath her feet. She was in the twoleg place, on the same thunderpath that Blurrpaw was killed in!

Whispervoice let out a panicked yowl and leapt back. Then she looked up. But there were no monsters, anywhere in sight. And that wasn't the only thing missing.

Canyonstar caught up around then. "Woah." He breathed when he caught up. "Where did all the twolegs go?"

_That's what I was wondering. _Whispervoice thought. No twolegs were around, and the places didn't look very well off. All of the twoleg buildings were dark, some had shattered windows and were crumbling.

Whispervoice got up and started forward. "Whispervoice! What are you doing?!" Canyonstar hissed.

"Don't worry." Whispervoice told him. "No one's around. And personally, I'd like to know where they went."

Canyonstar looked around uncertainly, but he did follow her. Whispervoice had to admit, this was eerie. It was so silent and empty. She could use the thunderpaths to walk on without fear of being hit by a monster. Then there was the sound of glass hitting the ground behind them.

Whispervoice and Canyonstar whirled around. "What was that?" Canyonstar asked.

Whispervoice shook her head. "Wish I kne-" Then more glass fell to the ground, but it wasn't the only thing to fall. A twoleg fell too!

Whispervoice and Canyonstar screamed. Strange, this was the second time Whispervoice had gotten scared enough to yell in the past few moments. The two ran across thunderpath and crouched down into the bushes.

"Hold it." Canyonstar said. He got up and headed towards the twoleg. Whispervoice gasped as he left. He nudged the twoleg. "It's dead." He declared.

"Okay, let's go." Whispervoice said.

"Oh no you want to go." Canyonstar joked. Still, he went back to her and they started back.

They might've gone all the way back too, but about half way back theyheard voices. Listening harder she realized they were screams for help. Whispervoice gasped again. She and Canyonstar exchanged glances, and the two took off towards the voices.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Help please!"

"Save us!"

Whispervoice had figured out at that point there were only two voices. And they were coming from right above them. The two clambered up onto the window sill and found themselves face to face with two other cats. These two were clearly kitty-pets, and they looked almost identical except for different colored collars. Upon closer examination Whispervoice realized the she-cat was the she and the apprentices had seen their last trip here, the one who'd warned them the dogs were following them.

"Are you here to help us?" The she-cat asked.

Whispervoice nodded. "What's wrong?"

"The twolegs are dead! We can't get out and there's not food in here!" The tom explained desperately. He clawed at the glass, but that wasn't enough to open it.

Whispervoice slammed her head into the glass. All that got her was a hurt head.

"Tried that already." The she-cat told her, shrugging helplessly.

"We've tried _everything_." The tom added.

"Stay right there." Canyonstar said. "I'll find something to swing at the window. Maybe if we flung a rock at the glass it would shatter." So he hopped down and disappeared.

"'Stay right here?'" The she-cat questioned. "Where else would we possibly going?"

Whispervoice ignored the two, she was too busying thinking of ways to get them out. The glass couldn't be broken. Maybe Canyonstar was right and it could be broken by something heavier than them, but then would they be able to lift something that heavy?

_So if we can't move the glass . . . maybe we can move the cats. _Whispervoice thought. She got up and started climbing the building.

"Hey, where are you going?!" The tom called after her.

"I'll be right back." Whispervoice told them, but since she was whispering as usual, she wasn't positive they'd heard. She clambered around the twoleg building. Soon she found what she was looking for. One of the windows was already shattered.

She climbed back down to the cats. "There's an opening two floors up, window on the right." Whispervoice told them. "You can just get out that way."

"There is?" The she-cat asked.

"Different twolegs live there than ours. There will be doors blocking us." The tom intervened.

Whispervoice tried not to groan. "I'll go in through the window and work my way donw to you. Now you two try working your way up to me."

The two nodded, but the tom looked skeptical. Whispervoice bounded back up the shattered window and managed to drag herself through. It was a tight fit.

Whispervoice walked through the old twoleg place. There were so many unknown strange things inside, but she managed to find the door no problem. The tom had had a point, it wasn't going to be easy to get through. Whispervoice pushed against it, but it was wood, even harder than the glass. She shoved against it anyway.

The door didn't move, but something above it rattled. Whispervoice looked up. The only thing that could've rattled was the handle. She sat down and looked at in concentration. It was too high for her to reach, but maybe. . .

Whispervoice climbed up onto something of the twoleg's, a couch, though she didn't know that. She walked to the end of it, then ran across and leapt into the air. As she reached the door, she pushed her paw down on the handle. She slipped and crashed to the ground, but the door opened.

Whispervoice lifted her head and looked out into the hall. She grinned and headed for the stairs. Just as she reached them the two kitty-pets came into view at the top. "You two made it up." Whispervoice said.

"Well there was this hole in one of the doors. . ." The she-cat explained.

_The kitty-pets got the easy job. _Whispervoice thought. _Figures. _"That's great." Whispervoice said. "Now let's get out of here." She turned around and led them back otwards the room she'd been in.

"Thank you for saving us. . ." The tom started.

Whispervoice knew what he was looking for. "Whispervoice. My name is Whispervoice."

"Well named." The she-cat snorted.

The tom jabbed her. "I'm Jangle, and this is my sister Jingle."

So they were siblings. Good to know. "Pleased to meet you." Whispervoice said. She meant it too.

The three climbed out of the shattered window. It was once again a tight fit and Jangle lost his collar trying to get through. That was probably just as well, it was one of those annoying jingling ones.

The two's eyes widened when they saw what the twoleg town looked like, but neither of them were overly surprised. "Our entire home is empty. That many twolegs don't just up and leave for no reason." Jangle explained. Then he added, "I hate to say this, but without any twolegs . . . where are we supposed to go?"

Whispervoice sighed and looked at the ground. That was a mistake, the ground was a long way from where they were. She faced the two again. "You'll come with us. Canyonstar,"

"Canyonstar?" Jingle interrupted.

"The tom I was with." Whispervoice explained. She continued, "He's leading a clan."

"I thought there were four of those." Jingle said.

Whispervoice gave a tiny shake. "There used to be. But that explosion killed off a lot of us too. Now there's only one."

"Oh." Was all Jingle could manage.

"I'm so sorry." Jangle apologized. He seemed sincere too.

Whispervoice shrugged. "Too late to worry about that now. I got off better than some anyway. There's another survivor from my clan and I have a friend from another."

"I'm glad." Jangle gave a small smile.

There was a pause. "So . . . we were talking about what you'd do with us." Jingle reminded Whispervoice.

"I'm sure you can come back to the clan with us." Whispervoice assured her. "We can train you how to hunt and fight, and you'll get food from us in the meantime."

"Great!" Jingle exclaimed.

"We accept." Jangle agreed. "And not only will we stay for training, but I for one will stay afterwards and serve this clan, as a way to thank them."

"Me too." Jingle agreed.


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The three cats clambered down to twoleg building. Canyonstar still wasn't back. "How long can it take to find a rock?" Jingle asked under her breath.

"Maybe something's come up?" He turned to Whispervoice, worry in his eyes.

Whispervoice shook her head. "We would've heard if he was in trouble." At least she hopped that was true. "Let's just follow his scent."

She sniffed and started in the direction he'd be. But once again, things did not go as smoothly as planned. Three cats stepped in their path. There were two toms and one she-cat. "Well what do have here?" The lead tom asked.

"Some stragglers, looks like." The other tom leered.

"I'm Whispervoice." Whispervoice informed them. "And this is Jingle and Jangle. Now who are you?"

The other tom laughed. "Cute names." He taunted.

"Shut it!" The lead tom hissed. "The snarky one's Cyborg. She's Snowshoe," He flicked his tail at the she-cat. "And I'm Killer." He held his head high. "And I'm the leader of our group."

Snowshoe hissed.

"Fine!" Killer snarled. "Fear was the leader, but since she's not around. . ." He laughed. "Now tell me, how'd you like to join our group."

"Never!" Jingle shouted out.

Killer raised an eyebrow, and Cyborg charged into her, knocking her to the ground. "I don't take no for an answer." Killer growled.

Jingle yowled in pain as Cyborg clawed into her chest and throat. Jangle let out a shout and charged at Cyborg. Snowshoe came forward to stop him, but Whispervoice stopped her. She bit Snowshoe's ear and pulled her away by it. Snowshoe freed herself.

Whispervoice knew they couldn't win. It was three against three, but two on her were kitty-pets and she wasn't exactly known as a good fighter herself. . .

"Run." She ordered.

The three took off running. "After them!" Killer ordered. He, Cyborg, and Snowshoe took off after them.

It occurred to Whispervoice somewhere in the back of her mind this was the rogue group Ghost had been talking about, but she really wasn't in the mood to think about that.

She, Jingle, and Jangle ran through the empty thunderpaths, down alleys, and under bushes. Jingle and Jangle tired faster, they were panting heavily. "Whispervoice, we can't keep this up." Jangle panted.

Whispervoice listened. The three rogues were not only still chasing them, they weren't even slowing down. "You have any solutions?" Whispervoice wanted to know.

To her surprise, Jangle nodded. "Follow me." He turned off. The she-cats followed him. He led them to an alley. But this one didn't have an exit!

Whispervoice panicked for a second, but only a second. Jangle leapt onto some trash cans, then a metal platform sticking out of the twoleg building. A fire escape. The other two quickly followed him. Jangle shoved Jingle's bell into her mouth. She looked like she was going to question him, but Whispervoice followed his logic and gave Jingle a meaningful look, to not open her mouth.

Then the three turned back to the ground and watched as the rogues came into the alley. "What?!" Cyborg shouted when he came to a stop. "Where did they go?!"

"Hmm. . ." Snowshoe narrowed her eyes.

_If she looks up here we're done for! _Whispervoice thought.

"Maybe they didn't come this way." Snowshoe suggested. "There are a lot of cat scents in this place after all."

Killer grumbled his agreement. "Let's go. If we see them again, we'll kill them." He told the other two. But Whispervoice wasn't too worried about that threat, the rogues were leaving after all.

Jangle let out a breath of relief once they were gone. Jingle spat the bell from her collar out. "What was that for?" She asked.

"The jingling would've told them where we were." Jangle explained.

"Oh. That's, clever." Jingle admitted.

With that, the three cats climbed down. No sooner than they had left the alley, then a cat came out of nowhere and grabbed Jingle by the collar. "Jingle!" Jangle cried out. He started forward.

"Stop!" Snowshoe ordered. She yanked Jingle's collar harder, suffocating her. "You move, and I kill her." The other two froze. Snowshoe grinned. "_I _was supposed to be in charge when Fear died. She favored me, I just aren't quite as strong." She ran a claw lightly along Jingle's back. Jingle gave a half choked off hiss, but Snowshoe hadn't made her bleed. "But once I bring you three to Killer, I'll be in charge."

Then Snowshoe was hit on the back of the head. Her eyes spun a little and she crashed to the ground. Behind her was Canyonstar holding a thin metal tube in his jaws. "Darn rogues." He grunted. He tossed the tube aside and Jingle scrambled away from Snowshoe. "Sorry about that." Canyonstar apologized. "I ran into two of those rogues on the way back, but it looks like you got these two out yourself." He directed at Whispervoice. She gave a shy nod. "You're a smart cat." Canyonstar complimented.

Whispervoice rubbed her paw against the ground. "Thanks." She breathed.

Jangle cleared his throat. "Um, Whispervoice here said we can join your clan."

Canoynstar nodded. "Of course. The more cats the better right now. And you're bleeding!" He exclaimed, looking at Jingle. Her chest still did have blood stains on it from Cyborg's attack. "We have to get you back to camp!"


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Canyonstar, Whispervoice, Jingle, and Jangle actually made it back to camp without any more incidents. Canyonstar directed Jingle into the medicine den and Bubblepaw set to work healing her.

Sadly thanks to all the excitement they couldn't bring back any food. Metalclaw and Bronzestone did, but as usual Bubblepaw only deemed one piece of prey safe to eat. And now there were two more cats to feed off of it.

Canyonstar announced that Jingle and Jangle would be joining the clan after they all ate. "Also," Canyonstar sighed. "This isn't easy, but I think we should morn for our deceased clanmates. I put it off in case we found more, but we now I doubt will find anymore."

He climbed down and sat in the center of camp, head down. Whispervoice suspected he was morning for his own clanmates. They didn't have any bodies to morn over after all, and Whispervoice was kind of grateful for that. She walked over, sat down next to Canyonstar and thought of the cats from her own clan.

Omenstar, Wishfall, Creamcoat, Nutshell, he had been her mentor actually. And then there was Salamanderpaw, her kit. She felt tears coming know. She stifled any sound that tried to escape her lips, and just let herself cry silently.

Apparently she wasn't very good at keeping it a secret though. Canyonstar wrapped his tail around hers in a comforting fashion. Then again, she gave a quick glance at Canyonstar through her tears, maybe he needed her comfort right back. She leaned a little into him.

* * *

The next morning everyone was much more serious, Whispervoice suspected Canyonstar would've let them morn longer, if it weren't for the lack of food.

"We need cats to train Jingle and Jangle. Metalclaw, you are my deputy, and I have faith you can train Jangle." Metalclaw nodded to Canyonstar and Jangle. "And Whispervoice," Whispervoice looked up at him in surprise, "You are one of the smartest, most patient cats I know." Whispervoice felt her fur shrink a little in embarrassment. "I'm sure you can train Jingle."

Whispervoice and Jingle looked at each other. Jingle grinned. "So you four will go out and train. Meanwhile, the rest of us will hunt." Canyonstar announced.

_We can't do both? _Whispervoice wondered. "Come on." She whispered to Jingle. She walked out of camp, followed by Jingle.

"So, what are we going to do?" Jingle asked eagerly as soon as they'd left.

"Hunt."

Jingle staggered to a stop with a gasp. "But, I've never hunted before." She objected.

"You're learning how to anyway." Whispervoice pointed out. "Might as well go after some real prey."

"Uh, o-okay." Jingle stammered uncertainly.

Whispervoice smiled kindly at her. "Don't worry, we all had to go through this. Just follow me." She kept walking, sniffing as she went. "You have to use your nose to find prey, typically it's easy to smell some out, but it's been harder lately."

"Why?"

"The rain's been poisoning everything."

"How does rain poison anything?"

Whispervoice shook her head. "I don't know how it works, it's just what happens." Jingle opened her mouth. "And you might want to be quiet now, we're getting close to prey."

Jingle shut her mouth. "Can you smell it?" Whispervoice asked. Jingle sniffed. At first she looked confused, then she slowly nodded. "Good." Whispervoice came closer to her. "Now crouch down low to the ground." Jingle dropped a little lower. "A bit more." Jingle slowly lowered herself more and more, shooting Whispervoice a questioning look as she did so. Whispervoice waited until she was low enough, then gave a nod. Jingle cringed. It must've been hard for a kitty-pet.

"Okay. Keep your tail low too." Whispervoice instructed. Jingle gave a surprised glance at her own tail and lowered it. Whispervoice nodded. "Now, move forward, and lift your feet enough they won't scrape the ground. I'll nod when you charge."

Jingle gave a painted expression, but she started forward. She kept glancing back at Whispervoice until the warrior nodded. Then Jingle shot forward. The mouse she'd been stalking looked up and scrambled away. Jingle missed in her pounce. She got a disappointed look. "Oh I'm hopeless." She groaned.

Whispervoice shook her head. "No, you're not. I wasn't expecting you to catch it." Jingle looked towards her in surprise. "Few cats do."

"Thanks." Jingle purred. "Now," She paused, "Can I try again?"

Whispervoice beamed. "Of course."


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(Little something I forgot to mention earlier. If you've read Once Upon a Time and Very Long Ago, Fear/Killer's rogue group totally becomes Death's group later.)

Whispervoice and Jingle walked into camp. Jingle held a mouse proudly in her jaw.

"Hey, good catch Whispervoice." Ruffledtail congratulated.

Jingle looked hurt for a moment, but Whispervoice fixed that up. "It was Jingle's catch."

"Really?" Ruffledtail asked, raising an eyebrow.

Whispervoice gave a nod. "Congradulations then." Bubblepaw spoke up.

Milkkit ran up. "A mouse? Great! Is it safe to eat Bubblepaw?"

Bubblepaw gulped nervously. She came up and took the mouse. Upon some investigation she nodded. "Yep. It's safe."

"Yay!" Jingle cheered. She quickly backed away in embarrassment when everyone turned towards her.

Then Lostwhisker and Bronzestone came in. They'd caught a bird, but Bubblepaw turned that down. It was kind of border line, but no one wanted to take that risk. Canyonstar was the last to enter, Metalclaw and Jangle had already gotten back, they were resting from the day of training. Canyonstar had caught a vole, Bubblepaw okayed that one too.

Having two pieces of prey was a good day for this clan. "So, why did you have to learn to read cats?" Canyonstar asked.

"What?" Whispervoice raised her head. She and Canyonstar were sharing what was left of the mouse, and they were alone.

"You told me you had to figure out what cats were thinking even if they weren't talking. I've told you everything that worries me, I think it's time you tell me something about yourself."

"Oh yeah." Whispervoice looked away. "I guess so." She sighed. "I take you've heard about the power of three."

Canyonstar chuckled. "They come from this clan, so yes."

Whispervoice nodded. "Then you must've heard of Breezepelt. I was related to him. Not directly obviously, he died a long time ago. But you know how cats around here are. . ."

"They expect you to be like your kin until someone breaks the cycle." Canyonstar growled.

Whispervoice nodded. "His kits weren't much better. Of course the clan learned I'm not like him, but when I was kit, they didn't know what to expect."

"Well, you're nothing like him." Canyonstar chuckled. "Or the crazy mate I hear he had."

Whispervoice smiled. "No, I suppose not."

Canyonstar looked down at the mouse, or what was left of it. Nothing edible was left. Canyonstar got up. "There's still day light left!" He called out. "If anyone would like to go hunting, now would be the time!"

"I'll go." Metalclaw volunteered.

"Oh! Oh! Me too!" Jingle leapt up.

"You want to go?" Jangle asked in surprise.

"Well yeah. This is fun!"

Jangle laughed. "Well what do you know?" He said.

"Then I'm coming." Bronzestone volunteered.

Whispervoice didn't even have to check for emotions on his face to know what he was thinking. They'd been in the same clan long enough, she knew he just wanted to go so he wouldn't be shown up by a kitty-pet.

Whispervoice was about to volunteer to go herself but Canoynstar laid a tail on her. "Oh no you don't. There's something I want to show you." Whispervoice looked at him questioningly. Canyonstar smiled. "You trust me?" Whispervoice nodded. "Then just wait."

He turned and addressed the clan as a whole. "All right, you three may go! Everyone else, I'd get some rest. The hunt begins tomorrow, and we'll have more than prey to hunt for."

A few cats were puzzled by that, but when it became clear Canyonstar wasn't going explain any further they all went to do their separate acitvities.

Canyonstar turned to Whispervoice. "Alright Whispervoice, come on." He smiled and walked off. Whispervoice climbed after him.

* * *

"It's the best view in Thunderclan." Canyonstar explained. "Do you like it?"

Whispervoice looked around in awe. It really was a good view. You could see all the clan's territory's from here, and the stars. Whispervoice looked up. She wondered if any Starclan cats were looking down on them then. She smiled faintly. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

"That's not the only beautiful thing here." Canyonstar said. He gave her ear a lick.

Whispervoice gave a little gasp and turned towards him. Canyonstar gave her a smile, one that quickly became an embarrassed smile.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

That night Whispervoice had a dream where Salamanderpaw came to her. He asked why'd she betrayed Fleckednose, and if his father wasn't good enough for her. The next morning Whispervoice avoided Canyonstar.

He seemed confused, and maybe a little hurt, but he didn't let it show when he announced to the clan he wanted a patrol to explore the now abandoned twoleg place. "We found these two there needing help," He waved his tail at Jingle and Jangle, "There might be others. And while there's too much territory to check all the borders, we should keep an eye out for the cats in that rogue group."

And so that was how the next few days went. They didn't find any more cats in the twoleg place except members of the rogue group, but they were doing pretty well with prey. Fewer and fewer were turning out poisoned.

Whispervoice continued to avoid Canyonstar. She could tell he was losing his patients, but she wasn't too concerned right away.

Then came the day of the gathering. "Are we going to the island?" Ruffledtail asked. She was able to walk by now and had been hunting a bit.

"I don't see why." Canyonstar said with a shrug. "We're the only clan."

"But if there are any survivors, they'll be there." Whispervoice said, stepping forward.

"It's been a moon. I think if there were survivors we'd have found them by know."

"How would they know where to go?" Whispervoice pushed. "If there are survivors, this is the best chance we have of finding them."

Canyonstar whirled around glared. Whispervoice stood her ground, she wasn't intimidated by him. Finally Canyonstar turned back towards the leader's den. "If you want to go to the island, fine. But I won't be going, and you won't force anyone else to go. They'll have to go of their own choice."

Whispervoice took a look around camp. It was clear she'd be going alone, most of the cats told her 'no' simply be avoiding eye contact when she turned towards them. And Ruffledtail had already gone back into the warriors den.

Whispervoice dropped her head and walked out.

The sun had already nearly set so it was a dark walk to the island, but Whispervoice was used to dark. She made it without incident. Well, almost without incident. The log they'd always used to get to the island was gone. Whispervoice had to swim across.

She clambered out of the water and looked around, no one was in sight. "Hello! Is anyone here?!" Then she stepped into some sort of wet sticky liquid. Whispervoice looked down and her eyes widened, it was blood. She let out a yowl and leapt back.

"You'd think you'd never seen blood before."

Whispervoice spun towards the new voice. It was Silentsnow. "Silentsnow." Whispervoice breathed. "What's going on here?"

Silentsnow stepped closer. "Badgers." She said. "There were badgers here." Whispervoice gasped in fear and backed up. "You have to get back to Formerclan." Silentsnow told her unessiccarily. "Oh. And duck."

_What? _Whispervoice thought, feeling baffled. But she did manage to duck, just as Ghost leapt at her head. Of course she missed. Whispervoice stood up to her full height again. Ghost spun around. "You're alone this time!" Ghost snarled. "And you can't fight."

_I have Silentsnow. _Whispervoice thought. But a quick look behind Ghost showed her Silentsnow was gone. The elder probably wouldn't be much help in brute fighting anyway. Whispervoice swung her claw at Ghost's head.

Ghost dropped, and kicked out at Whispervoice's paws, knocking her off her feet. She slammed her claws on Whispervoice's neck. Whispervoice rolled away and gave a kick at Ghost. The rogue simply stepped out of the way.

Whispervoice felt the blood dripping off the back of her neck. _She's going to kill me. _Ghost lunged forward, aiming for Whispervoice's face. Whispervoice sprang up and dashed away. She heard Ghost growl, and then follow her.

The two swam away from the island. Whispervoice scrambled onto the bank, but there was no time for rest, she took off again. They ran across Windclan territory, Ghost chasing Whispervoice. For a while it was just the two of them. Then the badgers began to appear. They came on either end of the cats, and behind them. None of them were in front yet.

Ghost let out a panicked yowl. She was the one closest to the badgers after all. "Move it!" She screamed, shoving Whispervoice to the side.

Whispervoice slammed into a tree. A badger came over, paw raised. Whispervoice rolled to the side just as its claw ripped the bark of the tree. Whispervoice backed into another tree. There were two badgers after her now. They came at her with their teeth from opposite ends. A cat leapt down from the tree, kicking one of the badgers. The other one bit into Whispervoice, but she managed to get it to let go.

"Up the tree!" The other cat ordered.

The two climbed up into the branches. That was when Whispervoice turned towards her rescuer. "Ruffledtail." She knew she'd recognized the voice.

"I wanted to check the island too." Ruffledtail pointed out. "I wasn't about to leave you alone."

"Thanks." Whispervoice smiled. Then there was yowl of fear. Both cats turned. Ghost had tried to climb a tree too, but a Badger had caught her leg. She was yanked down, and the badgers tore her up.

(There are only 2 or 3 chapters left of this.)


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Bubblepaw was placing cobwebs on Whispervoice's wounds; she'd already done Ruffledtail's. Then she slowed.

Whispervoice noticed right away. "Bubblepaw, what is it?"

Bubblepaw gave her head a small shake. "I'm not sure."

"But you have a guess."

Bubblepaw nodded. She felt Whispervoice's stomach. "My guess is, you're having kits."

Whispervoice gasped. _No. How is that. . ._

"She is?" The she cats turned around. Canyonstar was standing at the entrance. "I came to see how everyone was doing. Whispervoice is having kits?"

Whispervoice and Bubblepaw nodded. Ruffledtail muttered, "Apparently."

"That's great!" Canyonstar exclaimed. Then he noticed Whispervoice's expression. "Isn't it?"

Whispervoice sighed. She walked out of the medicine den. There was no one in the clearing, everyone was sleeping. "It's not great Canyonstar." She said to the leader; he'd followed her out. "I have a mate. He may be in Starclan, but he's still there, and he was waiting for me to join him." She shook her head. "He's my only mate, I don't' know if he'll forgive me for this, but I can't stay with you."

Canyonstar looked at the ground. "I wish you'd just told me this sooner." _That's why he was upset with me earlier. _Whispervoice realized. "Fine. We're done here." He got up and started to leave.

"Canyonstar!" Ruffledtail called, running out of the medicine den. "Badgers! There were badgers in Windclan territory, they're bound to come here."

Canyonstar's eyes widened. "How many?" The two she cats did their best to explain. Canyonstar's expression grew grave. "We don't have enough cats to fight off that many." Then he turned to address the entire clan. "WAKE UP! Everyone up! There are badgers coming!"

"Badgers?" Bronzestone asked, coming out of the warriors den looking nervous.

"Where are they?!" Milkkit wanted to know, getting ready to attack.

"What's a badger?" Jingle whispered to Lostwhisker.

"Everyone quiet!" Canyonstar snapped. It worked. "The badgers aren't here yet, but they'll be here soon. So let's get out of here while we can."

He started for the entrance, everyone else following him. Then, as they reached it, a badger leapt towards them. Milkkit let out a scream and jumped back. Metalclaw moved into the front and swung his claw towards the badger.

"No!" Canyonstar shoved him out of the way.

"What was that for?" Metalclaw wanted to know as the badger made its way in.

"If we kill it it'll block the entrance, we have to let them in camp." Canyonstar explained. Then he charged into battle. The badger turned its attention towards him as he charged, so Ruffledtail came in and attacked from the back.

"Look out!" Milkkit shouted. Whispervoice turned away. Another badger had come through the entrance. Lostwhikser and Metalclaw shot towards the badger.

"There aren't enough of us!" Canyonstar declared. "We have to try and get out of here. The entrance is open. Run!"

Cats began dashing out. The two badgers tried to follow them, but Metalclaw swung his claw at one of them, slowing it down in the entrance. "We should split up!" Metalclaw called out.

Canyonstar nodded his agreement. The cats went off in different groups. Whispervoice tried to follow Bronzestone and Milkkit, but another badger got between them. Whispervoice backed up. Jangle leapt onto the badger, distracting it. Whispervoice spun around and ran with the only other group she saw, Lostwhisker and Jingle.

The three dashed away. They ran clear out of Thunderclan territory, passing moonpool on the way. They didn't stop until they reached an old twoleg barn. "In." Whispervoice urged.

"How?" Lostwhisker wanted to know.

Whispervoice looked around wildly. They couldn't stay out here of the badgers could catch them, and Whispervoice was too tired to run anymore.

"Hey guys!" Jingle called out. "Up here!" They looked up. Jingle was standing in a tree. "There's an opening up here."

* * *

Whispervoice lifted herself out of the straw in the barn and yawned. She looked around. No one seemed to be there. "Lostwhisker? Jingle?"

Lostwhisker leapt into the barn. "Morning Whispervoice." He dropped food down. "Thought I'd do the hunting today."

Then Jingle bounded out of the straw and landed on Whispervoice. "Whispervoice! Whispervoice I've got great news!"

Whispervoice got back up. "How can you be so happy? Your brother's dead."

Jingle looked baffled, and shook her head. "No. He just went with Ruffledtail and Canyonstar. He'd fine. Now do you want to hear my good news or not?"

Whispervoice didn't want to point out how unlikely it was they'd actually survived. "Alright. What is it?"

"I'm having kits too! Oh, Lostwhisker's the father. We'll get to raise kits together. Isn't it exciting?"

Whispervoice managed to smile. "Yeah, it is."


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

(Last chapter. Considering it's the epilogue that's fairly obvious.)

Whispervoice looked at the entrance of the barn in concern. Lostwhisker wasn't back from hunting. "What if something's happened to him?"

"Oh Whispervoice, he's my mate not yours. I'm the one who's supposed to be worried." Jingle commented.

That did nothing to ease Whispervoice's worry though. She went to the entrance and climbed down the tree.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Jingle asked. She followed Whispervoice. Then just as Whispervoice reached the bottom of the tree, she stopped. Her jaw fell open a little and her breaths grew heavier. "Whispervoice, what is it?"

"Jingle I think my kits are coming." Whispervoice panted.

"Now?"

Whispervoice nodded rapidly. "Get a stick. Please."

Jingle dashed off and came back with a stick. Whispervoice gripped it. Just in time too, no sooner had she grabbed it, then the kit started coming. Whispervoice let out yowl and bit the stick.

"Come on Whispervoice you can do it!" Jingle shouted.

She was encouraging, something Whispervoice could really use, but she didn't know anything about kitting. She's even told Whispervoice she couldn't have kits. That much wasn't comforting. Whispervoice couldn't talk, she was too busy biting on the stick she'd had Jingle get, but she kept looking back, trying to get Jingle to pay attention, so she'd help when the kits were born.

Whispervoice let out one more little yowl, and the kit slid out. It was a tom. "Lick him. . ." Whispervoice panted. "The wrong way. . ."

"But, why?" Jingle asked.

Whispervoice was too tired to respond. She just gave Jingle a 'do it' look. Jingle got the hint. She began licking the tom backwards.

Whispervoice waited for the pain to start back up, but it didn't. That kit was the only one. _Just like with Fleckednose. _She thought sadly. Whispervoice lifted herself up a little bit and shoved her new kit closer so he could nurse.

"Oh he's cute." Jingle complimented. "What are you going to name him?"

Whispervoice smiled, knowing how well Jingle meant. And it meant she wouldn't be alone to realize this kit. She was a clan cat, and she couldn't' stand the thought of being alone.

Then she looked at her kit. He had black fur and blue eyes. Odd, he didn't look much like either of his parents. "I think I'll name him Sunset."

To her surprise Jingle looked confused. "Sunset? But don't clan kits names' end in kit?" She asked.

"They do." Whispervoice confirmed. "But he's not a clan cat. The time of the clan cats has set like the sun."

And it had, at least for the time being. The three never saw the other clan cats again.

Whispervoice and Lostwhisker still told the Sunset and Jingle's kits about stories of the clans, and eventually Loswhisker and Jingle moved to the old twoleg place bordering Riverclan's old territory to set up a new clan. It wasn't exactly a clan, they couldn't talk to Starclan, and considering Jingle had never been a clan cat they started getting less and less like a clan. But it was still a good place for any cats not wanting to be a part of Killer's group; nothing like Ghost's situation would ever happen again. And some day Jingle and Lostwhisker's descendent Fallen would make a good clan leader.

So would Whispervoice's descendent Moon.


End file.
